Language, Tony
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Porque no hay nada peor que puedas hacer que plantearle un reto a Tony Stark . One-shot STONY.


**Capítulo único**

Un pitido, y otro, y otro más. Eran tantos que, aunque se producían en la otra punta de la torre, todos podían oírlos perfectamente y estaban más que deseosos de lanzar al causante de semejante escándalo por la ventana. O al menos, ponerle un bozal. Lo harían, si no fuera porque Steve parecía estar encargándose precisamente de ello.

—Jo… —Clint se vio obligado a morderse la lengua antes de maldecir—, jopetas con la bromita, Sam.

—¡Ay, cállate! —le chistó Sam, tapándose los oídos con un cojín ante una nueva salva de pitidos.

Natasha estaba tan estresada por la alarma constante que estuvo tentada a acallarlos a los dos, aunque tuvieran que tragarse los cojines en base a los empujones de sus tacones. Y solo pudo agradecer que ni Bruce ni Thor estuvieran allí. Destruirían media torre ante semejante fanfarria. Natasha no pudo sino copiar a Clint y maldecir para sus adentros la bromita de Sam. En su defensa había que decir que se había pasado la noche bebiendo, siguiendo el mal ejemplo de los retos de Tony y Clint; al ver a Steve recriminando a Tony por su grotesco lenguaje, programó los parámetros de J.A.R.V.I.S. para que emitiera un pitido cada vez que alguien dijera un taco, igual que en un programa de televisión.

Al principio, a todos les pareció divertido ver a Tony frunciendo el ceño ante las alarmas que censuraban sus palabrotas y no habían faltado las bromas respecto a ello. Pero al final, Tony se lo había tomado como un reto personal. El reto de decir la mayor cantidad de palabrotas posible según tuviera aire en sus pulmones, retando a Steve a que le soltara su famoso "lenguaje, Tony".

Al final, Steve se había llevado a rastras a Tony del salón hasta una de las habitaciones, esperando que el ruido se concentrara en ellas, que estaban medianamente insonorizadas. Pero el pitido era tan incesante que no había pared que acallara eso. Los tres se habían tenido que mantener agazapados en el salón, pues en los cuartos el ruido era incluso peor. Querían salir, pero Tony había bloqueado las puertas.

—¡Capitán, haz algo! —gruñó Sam, sintiendo que su cerebro se partía en dos.

Y Steve lo estaba intentando, con todas sus fuerzas. Pero era difícil aplacar a un Tony Stark malhumorado, con resaca, insomnio y el sensor de los retos activo. Para Steve, era como un crío con exceso de azúcar en las venas que necesitaba dormir la siesta.

—Por favor, Tony, ¿podrías calmarte?

—¿Y por qué mierdas iba a calmarme, Capitán? Si esto es jodidamente divertido.

—Solo fue una broma, Tony.

—¡Oh! Sé que fue una broma, una cojonuda broma de borracho. Solo me estoy poniendo a la puñetera altura de la situación, ¿deberíamos probar qué filtro le puso el capullo de Sam a J.A.R.V.I.S.? ¿Acepta palabrotas cultas?

Steve rodó los ojos al verle subirse a la cama y empezar a dar saltos al tiempo que pitaban las alarmas de J.A.R.V.I.S. Verdaderamente era como un crío. Steve sabía que Tony podía desarticular ese filtro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero solo por emperretarse como un niño pequeño estaba montando todo aquel drama.

—Veamos… Alcornoque, bobalicón, bellaco, ¡oh, esa me encanta! ¡Maldito bellaco! —Y fingió que daba una estocada con una espada imaginaria, obligando a Steve a morderse el labio para no reír—. Me llamo Iñigo Montoya. Tu mataste a mi padre… ¡Prepárate a morir!

¿Quién era Iñigo Montoya? Steve estaba seguro de que se trataba de alguna de sus referencias cinematográficas, y se apuntó mentalmente que debía descubrir de qué película se trataba al verle actuar así.

—Sigamos… Botarate, ¡uy, cómo Aladdin!; meapilas, ese se usaba en tu época, ¿no, cap?... ¿Qué más?

A Steve le resultaba tan divertido que, incluso con el dolor de oídos que tenía, lo habría dejado seguir. Pero al ver las alertas que llegaban a su dispositivo por parte del equipo, advirtiéndole que acabarían lanzando a Tony por la ventana, supo que era hora de parar.

—Venga, Tony, te has divertido bastante.

—No me sale del culo.

Y siguió botando sobre la cama. Y Steve sabía que si no le sorprendía no lograría descolocarle lo suficiente como para que se le pasara el enfado. Se acercó a él, lo tomó de sus piernas y tiró de él, haciendo que cayera sobre la cama.

Al momento, como impulsado por un resorte, se irguió, quedando sentado.

—¿Pero qué coj…?

No pudo terminar la frase. Los labios de Steve silenciaron los suyos. Fue un gesto simple, apenas un roce, pero lo suficientemente eficaz para lograr que cerrara la boca. Por primera vez en toda la mañana, un silencio agradable y natural se instauró en la torre.

Se separaron, Tony observándole con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Ese lenguaje, Tony.

—Steve, ¿qué mie…?

Steve volvió a besar sus labios, silenciándolos otra vez. Y un nuevo reto se inició entre ellos, esta vez, envueltos en el silencio. Hasta el punto en que Tony no necesitó que ninguna palabra saliera de sus labios para sentir los labios de Steve sobre los suyos.

Así comenzó un juego silencioso.

 **FIN**


End file.
